


无限接近于蓝的透明

by depressedaleera



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedaleera/pseuds/depressedaleera





	无限接近于蓝的透明

【团兵】无限接近于蓝的透明

利威尔第一次注意到那个人，是一次马拉松训练。  
这岛屿是出了名的训练圣地，所以跑步的时候看到一队又一队的运动员并不稀奇。尤其现在奥运临近，来此集训的队伍越来越多。  
马拉松对于利威尔，是比赛项目。对于那个人的队伍，只是耐力训练的一部分。利威尔一般都很快从他们身边跑过，偶尔，领队的他会给自己一个礼貌的笑脸。  
像他那样带着运动员沿山路跑完来回的教练，利威尔只看到这一人。  
很少有教练跟着运动员跑全程的。有的装模作样跑几步然后上车监督，有的根本就不出现。他并不是批评这些教练，正相反，他觉得既然已经退居教练的这个职位了，就说明身体素质肯定没那么好，也就别跟运动员较劲。教练跟着跑，跑到脑部缺氧，最后谁来指导训练。  
埃尔温•史密斯是游泳世界冠军，至今还有八项世界纪录无人打破。他是完美的游泳运动员，运动生涯从出道到退役前都如王者一般统治着50米水道。这样一个王者的谢幕却并不完美，在上一届奥运会比赛上，比赛到一半心脏病突发，差点死在了泳池里面。  
如今成为教练的他，却陪着运动员做着拖垮心脏的事情，利威尔一开始觉得他傻，后来却佩服于他的执着。

和埃尔温说上话，是在海边练游泳的时候无意之中救了他溺水的队员之后。  
总有些人认为，只要会游泳就不会被淹死。只要能在泳池里面游好，就能下海。不顾海浪，不顾天气就这么蒙着头往前游，然后一个重浪打下来，就浮不上来了。  
利威尔看到一个人冲向海浪，被大浪卷走，然后就没起来。他立刻潜入海里将她捞上来，然后拖着她游回海岸。还好他的队友就在身边，利威尔也管不了他拖回来的是活人还是尸体，将人交给他们队友，迅速离开了。  
成为职业运动员，在靠比赛奖金和赞助金过日子以前，他曾是这片海滩的救生员。从海里救回来很多人，也看着更多的人溺水而亡。那个海滩史上最大暴风雨的夜晚，有一群人不顾警告，作死玩冲浪，他和伙伴们出去营救。最后回来的只有他一个人和死死缠在他身上的两具溺死的身体。他的伙伴被另外几人拖累，沉入海底，被海浪卷到不知道哪个地方。  
曾经一段时间，大海让他窒息。深不见底的海水，处处都是危机。经过心理治疗之后，才慢慢能消除了对海的恐惧，能接触海水，再次在海里畅游。  
刚才看到有人溺水，本能就冲了过去，上了岸，这种无法呼吸的感觉再次袭来。  
Panic Attack！  
利威尔以为已经远离自己的东西，却就这样再次造访了他。  
触发自己恐慌的并非是海洋，而是营救行动。  
他感觉被无数冰冷的手包围着，身体正在渐渐死去。  
在他无法呼吸的时候，有人抱住了自己。对方温暖的体温，将那些一双一双捆缚自己的手驱散开去。  
“呼气、吸气、呼气、吸气……”很好听的声音，非常平静的引导自己深呼吸。  
被对方如此引导，也不知道经历了多久，才平复了过来。  
帮助他的人，就是埃尔温。

那之后埃尔温一直这么抱着他。  
他也不知道出于什么原因，将自己PTSD的来由全部告诉了埃尔温。  
心理医生说过，如果能把这些痛苦说出来，或者分享出去，那么他会好受很多。但已经快四年，从来没有一个可以倾诉的对象。  
埃尔温还真是个温柔的人，就这么安慰着脆弱的自己。抱了他真正一个小时，有人找来也很快支开。  
他就这么呆在陌生人的怀中，向他倾诉自己的往事，直到自己身体彻底温暖，恢复行动能力。

那个差点溺水的笨蛋，叫做韩吉。从来没有见过海，放假休息之后就兴奋地往海里扑，结果就出事了。  
似乎因为救了她的缘故，每次在跑步时遇到她，她都会冲着自己大喊大叫。然后在他快速跑过的时候急速冲过来在跟着他身后唠唠叨叨，却因为体力不支，被他甩掉。  
他不讨厌韩吉，只是讨厌训练被大乱节奏。  
跑步最重要的就是节奏，稍微不注意会造成不必要的消耗，这么就很难坚持下去。  
加入到他们的训练队伍是迫不得已，雨季来临。在雨中，无论哪一项都非常危险。再想训练也不要跟大自然作对。  
埃尔温说借他一个泳道，他也没有客气就同意了。  
然后没多久他就开始后悔。  
他参加铁人三项并没有请专业的教练。突然多了这么教练在身边盯着自己，非常的烦人。他并没有请埃尔温指点自己，只是埃尔温自己看不下去要开口。  
“利威尔，你的姿势不对。”  
“利威尔，你那么做会消耗过度体力。”  
“利威尔，稍微纠正一下泳姿会轻松很多。”  
烦死人了！！！  
若不是担心公然反抗会影响埃尔温在游泳队的威信，真的不想理会他。  
利威尔是生在海边的，游泳是天生技能，后来也是他的职业。比赛也是在海里游泳，只是三项中的第一项，拼的是耐力毅力。技巧很重要但不是最主要的，也不像泳池里面那么争夺到毫秒，那么讲究标准姿势干什么？！  
但他不想和埃尔温争论，因为试过几次，赢不了。  
既然埃尔温说对他有好处，那么试着改一改也无所谓。就当他白得了一个教练。  
雨季没完没了，他的泳姿在埃尔温监督下改进了不少。利威尔很想去海里面验证一下，这么辛苦有没有起作用。  
利威尔其实讨厌泳池，这个地方太狭窄。而且，泳池里面没有风浪，过于平静，太过安全。  
利威尔喜欢大海的宽阔，没有边际。在泳池里面好像总是没多久就到了尽头，需要不停的折返。他也喜欢海浪，大海是富有生命的，是强大的，而泳池里面，怎感受不到这种力量。  
他很佩服埃尔温这样一年四季都浸泡在泳池的人，不断地训练，不停地往返。运动员不都是如此？经年累月重复别人认为枯燥无味的事情，只为突破身体的极限。

留意到埃尔温从来没有下水，是在接受他指导五日之后。  
他总是站在距离池边两米的距离外，远远看着游泳队队员，对他们做指导。  
虽然他知道教练是不用下水的，但距离泳池这么远，却很少见。  
他看着水的目光，利威尔是明白的，尽管掩饰得很好，但现在这个埃尔温是怕水的。  
作为前救生员，他见过太多怕水的表情，绝对不会弄错的。  
利威尔为埃尔温感到惋惜。  
身体所限不能再上场比赛，就连靠近水也不能了吗？  
利威尔自己是无法想象离开水的生活的，就算是下海可能触发惊恐症，他也坚持下海训练游泳。埃尔温这样为泳池而生的人，被迫离开水，那肯定经历着无法想象的痛苦吧。  
利威尔突然很想帮助他，就如那天自己惊恐症发作时，他帮助自己一样。

好不容易一个大晴天，利威尔进行久违的山地自行车训练。  
等到他练习完毕休息的时候，发现应该关闭的游泳馆还亮着灯，就好奇地走了进去。  
夜间的游泳馆也是蔚蓝的，接近白日里天空的颜色。不像大海，随着夜幕降临，也会染上天空的黑色。  
所以泳池对于会水的人来几乎没有危险。哪怕有危险，救生员也能第一时间发现。  
这无限接近于蓝的透明的水池中，一切都是那样的分明。没有海浪阻碍救生员前进，视野非常清晰，水里也不会有突然游来的生物。在这里除了任何事情，自己都能成功救起遇难者，不会废了九牛二虎之力，救回去几具凉透了的尸体。  
正当利威尔要离开的时候，突然有人跳下了水。

埃尔温跃入了泳池。用非常标准、优雅的自由泳姿势向前游，但游到中间突然就停了下来。  
看他双眼睁大，目光呆滞，呼吸不畅的样子就知道不对。利威尔脱掉上衣，立刻入了水。  
埃尔温是怕水的。利威尔猜测这可能跟他上一次在泳池突发心脏疾病有关系。  
那时候所有的人都以为他只是游累了，救生员没有及时下水。他身旁泳道的选手也自顾自往前游。埃尔温不仅仅差点死于突然性心脏病，更是差点死于溺水。  
这本该安全的蔚蓝池水差点吞没他的性命，泳池的王者对水产生了恐惧，却依旧想要回到这个地方，这样危险的尝试可能不止一次。  
埃尔温如此逼迫自己，见他如此痛苦，利威尔觉得非常心痛。

利威尔双手架在埃尔温腋下，拖行的时候毫无疑问遇到挣扎。  
水上救生永远都是这样，无论江河湖海，还是水库泳池，溺水挣扎之人会成为救生的第一道阻碍也是最危险的一道阻碍。  
好在埃尔温很快就放松了下来，他也安全把他拖到了岸边。  
他眼里有着失落、更多的是痛苦和恐惧，甚至是羞愧。他紧紧搂抱着自己，似乎自己就是救命稻草一般。这个曾经给予自己温暖的男人，身体比池水更加的冰凉。  
利威尔的身体也开始僵硬起来，连呼吸也开始不顺畅。但他知道这不是他惊恐发作的时候。他不断在大脑里强调，人已经救上来了！没有必要恐慌！  
埃尔温现在更加的重要。利威尔想帮助他，正如那天他帮助自己一样。  
“深呼吸，埃尔温！”利威尔这么指挥着，既是命令埃尔温，也是命令自己！  
他们就靠在水池边相拥着，共同呼吸着，直到埃尔温的精神彻底平复下来，直到两人的身体都开始温暖。  
“下次你想下水，我陪着你。”利威尔如此承诺着，不能放着他不管，就当是埃尔温免费指导自己游泳技巧的回报吧。

漫长却又快速的三个月时间过去，利威尔如承诺的那样，在埃尔温下水的时候陪着他。  
埃尔温靠在池水边，在泳池行走、飘浮、游行、踩水。全都是由利威尔牵引着，如小孩子一般一点一点重头学习游泳，他若没有牵着埃尔温的手，就是在他前方等待。  
利威尔并没有觉得不耐烦。他眼中看到的是一个坚强的男人在和自己的心魔作斗争。看到埃尔温慢慢克服对水的恐惧，这比他跑比赛全程还要来得喜悦。  
而且，这不仅仅是治疗埃尔温的过程，也是他自己治愈创伤的过程。  
有时候，埃尔温会突发惊恐，需要他的救助。他会在水中抱着他、安慰他，将他带到岸边。一开始，利威尔还会觉得呼吸困难，好几次都差点病发，但现在已经完全没事了。  
泳池是安全的，这透明的蓝色水池，很小很浅，没有风浪，没有任何风险。埃尔温也完全信赖他。他能应对所有的危险。

不过有些不好的是，他大概喜欢上了埃尔温。这么一个样貌身体顶级的男人，每日和自己赤裸裸相对，还肌肤相亲，不沦陷才奇怪。  
或许每天跑步的时候，与他路过，就被埃尔温所吸引了也不一定。  
但这份喜欢，注定没有什么结果。  
他们来自不同的国家，从事不同的项目，两条直线相交过后很快就要奔着各自不同的方向离去。  
既然注定要分开，那还不如就此单恋。  
埃尔温……也许对他有好感也说不定。利威尔觉得他看自己的眼光是不一样的，有着些许眷念，还有着明显的欲望。  
但也可能是自己的妄想。喜欢一个人，脑内的多巴胺会把脑子弄糊涂，意中人任何一个举动都可能被自己扭曲。利威尔非常清楚的，埃尔温他对所有人都是一样的好的，严厉却不乏温柔体贴，每个运动员都照顾到位，自己并无特别之处。  
他不想去赌，就算彼此喜欢又能如何？在一起可能性太低。赌博的风险太大。  
所剩不多的两个月，就算自己告白被接受，也不外乎沉溺在欲望之中，时间到之后分手。更大的可能是自己被礼貌拒绝让后尴尬地度过最后时光。  
不管怎么样，最后都是分开的结局。不如就这么远远地喜欢他，成为一段美丽的回忆。  
单纯的就这么喜欢一个人也不错。

分别的日子越来越近了，埃尔温现在已经能安安稳稳在泳池里面游泳。  
这最后的一个月，他大多都坐在池边的躺椅上，看着他在池中穿行往返。  
其实，埃尔温已经不需要自己的守护，已经克服了心理阴影。  
他现在不过很狡猾利用这个机会，享受和埃尔温单独相处的时光罢了。  
利威尔总觉得会是作为外来者的埃尔温先离开。却没想到真正提前一步离开的会是自己。  
奥运开始之前，还有一项必须参加的赛事。或许早一点离开也好，多和埃尔温相处一天，自己就越是沦陷。  
通知埃尔温自己要提前离开的时候，他似乎从那双蓝眼睛里面看到了不舍。但最后，两人还是什么都没有多说。  
埃尔温继续在池水中游行，今天他游得很慢，但动作更加的舒展放松。他在真正享受游泳这项运动。

然后，突然之间，划水的声音就停止了。  
埃尔温漂浮在泳池正中央的水面上，没有半点的反映。  
几乎本能的一瞬间就跳入了水池，身体也霎时间降到冰点，曾经电视里面出现那惊险的一幕出现在眼前。  
救他！是利威尔脑中唯一的念头。  
然而，刚刚游到了埃尔温身边，就被那个疑似溺水的人抱了个满怀。  
看他一脸惊恐，埃尔温还欢乐的笑了起来。  
如果不是自己保持着理智，他很想一把将埃尔温的头按在水中，让他真正尝一把溺水的滋味儿。  
“对不起，利威尔，我看你闷闷不乐的，就想逗你一下。”  
艹！有拿命开玩笑的吗？利威尔一脚就蹬了过去，正好踹在埃尔温大腿上。  
然后，他的脚就被埃尔温抓住，整个人就这么被拉了过去，紧紧地贴在一起。  
“抱歉了，利威尔。”  
埃尔温挑起他的下巴，深深地吻住了他。

 

——车——  
利威尔其实很吃惊，暗恋的对象就这么毫无征兆地吻了自己。  
在他每夜的幻想里面，埃尔温的吻都是温柔而甜美的。可事实上，这个男人非常的霸道，甚至有些蛮横凶狠，他的唇舌毫无保留地全方位的进攻，攻城略地。利威尔在猛烈的攻势下，有些无力招架。几次试图拒绝，想要推开这个突然变得非常强势的男人，却没有拒绝的力气。  
他喜欢埃尔温的吻，太喜欢，恨不能完全沉醉其中。但利威尔知道不能，应该要拒绝的，前面就是一个深深的漩涡，他会被卷入其中，沉溺在欲望的海底不可自拔，从此再也无法逃脱。他应该拒绝的，不能这么陷下去。  
但身体不听大脑的判断，想要推开埃尔温的双手，却紧紧环住了他的脖子，身体也贴的更加紧密。迎合着这激烈的吮吻，啃咬这那双自己肖想多时的嘴唇，利威尔觉得就这么陷下去、被彻底淹没也无所谓了。  
勃发的分身被埃尔温握在手中套弄着，后穴被两根手指有条不紊地扩张着。利威尔就这么挂在埃尔温身上，享受着前后双重的刺激。大脑已经舒爽到发晕了，他也不再控制自己的声音，放肆地呻吟着。  
“埃尔温！”  
“埃尔温！”  
他反反复复呼唤着男人的名字，感受着对方每一次的抚摸，在埃尔温锁骨处、胸前留下一次又一次的吻，尽情呼吸着属于埃尔温的气息。利威尔从未如此忘情，如此放纵，和喜欢的人交合，是一件幸福的事情，他甘愿沉溺其中。  
“利威尔……我的……利威尔……”  
埃尔温在他耳边呢喃着，这让他心头一软，有些飘飘然。  
随后，安抚着他后面手指不见了，粗长巨大的硬物顺利的刺了进来，因为充分的扩张，还有水的润滑，利威尔没有感受到痛苦。腰身被埃尔温单手扣住，身下是一波又一波的抽插，撞击，将他一次又一次送上的顶峰。  
就在他快要高潮的时候，埃尔温却恶劣的按住了铃口，不让他发泄。就连后面的动静也停了下来。  
“快说你喜欢我，利威尔！不说不给。”埃尔温强硬的要求道。  
“什么？”从意乱情迷中稍微清醒过来，就听到单恋对象说着这样容易误解的话。  
“说你不会离开我，利威尔！不许你断了联系！” 埃尔温挺了挺身，性器又摩擦了利威尔体内的敏感点，引得他一阵娇喘。  
艹，被这么弄，要他怎么想事情？怎么回答他的话？  
“埃尔温！”利威尔抗议般在他肩头狠狠一咬。  
埃尔温痛得抽了一口气，但并没有准备放弃让利威尔开口的计划。他又开始缓慢缓慢地磨人的律动。  
“快一点嘛！”利威尔乞求着，他的双眼显得非常晶莹，似乎挂着水珠。  
“那就快说你喜欢我，我想听。”埃尔温坚持着。  
利威尔被欲望弄傻的智商稍微回来了点，总算明白埃尔温的意图。埃尔温至少是喜欢他的吧，所以才会逼他承认感情。这个时候不顺着台阶表白了，还要等到什么时候？既然两人心意相通，那是最好不过。再说，他也确实到了极限。  
“喜欢你！我喜欢你，埃尔温！最喜欢了。”满脸红晕的利威尔看着那双令人着迷的蓝色眼睛，倾心表白着。  
“我也喜欢你，利威尔。所以，不要以为今天之后就摆脱我了。”埃尔温说着。  
这回是埃尔温抱着他快速游回了泳池边。  
利威尔被放在光滑的地面上，双腿大大张开，承受一波又一波的撞击。在这些撞击中，他说出一句又一句的誓言，直到最后，两人一同迎来高潮。

利威尔不擅于离别的场面，所以第二天在埃尔温的房里醒来的时候，第一个反应就是赶紧收拾衣服走人。  
但他立刻就被埃尔温锁在了怀里不能动弹。  
“你可是答应我了，不离开的。”  
埃尔温轻轻拍打了利威尔的屁股，似乎再提醒利威尔不要食言。  
“我是要去参加比赛。”已经很晚了，再不起来，赶不上飞机了。  
“电话、邮箱地址、推特、脸书、反正留下一切交流方式才能走。”埃尔温通情达理的说道，“记得每天给我打电话，你不打过来我会晚上十点之后会疯狂打给你的。推特、脸书要记得经常更新，我想看到你更多的状况。”  
“……”利威尔其实很想说他管得太宽了点，但一想到这一分开估计又是两三个月，就觉得埃尔温的要求并不过分。所以默默地答应了，老老实实把所有信息全部添加在埃尔温的手机上。  
“奥运之后，我的合同也到期了，也不打算再当国家队的教练。你正好缺一个教练就把我收了吧。”埃尔温认真地说着。  
利威尔处于惊讶状态，完全说不出话。原来在他为感情踟蹰不前的时候，埃尔温已经开始为未来做打算了。  
“你也可以续约，我可以考虑搬到你国家去住，要知道得到这次比赛的奖金还有奥运的奖金，就有钱搬家了。”  
利威尔他走到了埃尔温身边，给了他一个临别的吻。

END


End file.
